Nighttime Visit
by xConquistadora
Summary: Well, Xemnas can't sleep. Maybe Saix will help.  [XemnasxSaix][Oneshot]


Needtowritekthnxbai.

**Title:** Nighttime Visit

**Time Taken:** No idea, lol!

**Word Count: **No idea!

**Pairings:** XemSai _Warning, that means boyxboy._

**Rating:** K+ because I said so.

**Disclaimer:** Um, Square Enix owns these characters and not me. Yay?

* * *

Nighttime! A wonderful time, especially for none other than The Luna Diviner. According to his clock, which was set neatly on the wall, it was about 12:30 A.M. That meant that almost everyone in The World That Never Was should be sleeping. The only ones that were rarely awake were Luxord, Demyx, or Xemnas. Luxord because every once in a while, he would randomly play poker with his own Gambler nobodies. Demyx usually stayed up to play some music, although thankfully his brain somehow told him to be considerate for others and he would play soft tunes. And finally, Xemnas would sometimes walk up to the Altar of Naught and stare at Kingdom Hearts, relentlessly waiting for the day in which he would get his very own heart.

That or he was reading a book.

That one seemed most likely.

Ah, Xemnas.

He was quite an interesting one, all right. Saïx surely thought so

To everyone in the castle, it was quite obvious that Number Seven focused most of attentiveness to Xemnas. Now their question was why. And then, of course, there was the simple rumor that he was infatuated with the man.

Seemed rather absurd, right?

Then why did Saïx never deny it?

He couldn't say that he could feel, but he could say that every time he was near his Superior, Saïx suddenly…changed. He wasn't the cold, insensitive brute that he was commonly known for. No, instead, he transformed into this calm and gentle person, suddenly curious and considerate to everything that came out of Xemnas's mouth.

So obviously, Saïx cared. This marks off one reason the man would think about him every night.

It was almost impossible for Saïx to _not_ think about his Superior every night. It wasn't always something big, either. Sometimes it was just thinking about something he had said in particular at a meeting that day, or sometimes it was just thinking about him in general. Either way, Xemnas was always in his mind.

And today, Xemnas was in his room.

It had started just like every other night. He had gone off to the Addled Impasse to stare at Kingdom Hearts for exactly two hours. Then he had walked through the tombstone-like portal and slipped into his room, quickly changing into blue nightclothes (because calling them pajamas sound oh so childish to him), and finally entering his bed.

He had lied down and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. This happened about twenty days a month. He got insomnia and could not sleep.

So of course, he'd do the next best thing- he'd go over and see if Xemnas would take a walk with him.

However, imagine his surprise when he sat straight up and came face-to-face with none other than Xemnas himself!

There had been a very uncomfortable silence, only broken when Saïx reluctantly stuttered, "Sir?!"

"I know, right?" Xemnas calmly sat down on the soft bed, acting like just randomly walking into his second-in-command's room at about 12 in the morning was absolutely not weird. "Listen, Saïx."

"I'm...listening…" the blue-haired man looked down at the sheets in order to keep himself from staring. Just like every night, Xemnas was only wearing silky black plants for nightclothes. It seemed he never wanted to wear his shirt.

A small chuckle penetrated the silence as Xemnas lifted his hand and placed it neatly under Saïx's chin, tilting it up gently. "Guess what? I couldn't sleep. That only leaves me to one reasonable solution-"

"Coming to bother me?" Saïx smirked, lowering his eyelids to expose that perfect devious look. "Honestly, Xemnas, couldn't you have just read your book? You seem to be so fond of it."

"I'm done with that novel." Xemnas stated in a matter-of-factly tone. He dropped his raised hand and set it on his own knee, then slowly began to lean over to his side. "Besides, teasing you is much more fun."

Saïx's smart smile began to fade as a confused look entered his features. "Tease?" his golden eyes flickered over towards the tan figure on his bed. He watched as Xemnas casually rested his head on Saïx's pillow and curled up, obviously making himself very comfortable. He couldn't stop staring- he was oddly interested in Xemnas's swift yet capturing movements. He just couldn't stop staring.

Xemnas just nodded. That was the only movement he made for quite a long time. His mind seemed to be somewhere else, but his eyes were settled warily on Saïx. He had always had a thought for the diviner. Never did he know exactly what to make of it, though…

"I can stay here, right?" Xemnas didn't move or look up, he just spoke. He did shift uncomfortably a few seconds after, getting into a different position in which he could look at his subordinate better. A small smile crossed his face when he saw Saïx look away and meekly nod. "I hope you don't mind, then."

"Oh! Uh, not at all, sir!" Saïx looked back at the tanned man, his eyes once again flicking over to stare at him deeply. Why couldn't he stop staring?!  
"I…hope you'll be comfortable…" Saïx sat there for a while, then sighed and lied down upon his bed. He felt a bit odd, but didn't mind nonetheless. After all, this was the Superior, lying down on _his_ bed! He couldn't say it was a _dream_ come true…but he did know that it was one of many thoughts come reality.

"I will be." Xemnas scooted a bit closer, more towards the middle of the bed. Really, he didn't want to fall off the edge, but as he saw Saïx's pale features shine upon him, he leaned closer just so he could be closer. "This is greatly appreciated, Saïx."

A grin appeared on Saïx's face, and a boost of confidence rose inside him. Suddenly, he saw himself lifting his slender arm to wrap it around Xemnas's well-built body. "I'm glad, sir."

They stayed like that for quite a while; no movement came from either of them. Only when Xemnas scooted closer did Saïx speak.

"Sir…why did you come here anyway? What's the reason?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

"Xemnas…"

"I had a bad dream."

Silence.

"What are you, five?"

Xemnas blinked, quite taken aback by the sudden response he received. Then, he realized he was clearly just joking, mocking one of his comments that he himself had made not too many nights ago. After it finally became clear to him, he laughed.

"Good night, Saïx." Xemnas mumbled, resting his head awkwardly close to Saïx's. If he would have tilted his head upwards, their lips would have met.  
So Saïx lowered his head downwards to catch Xemnas in a swift kiss first.

"Good night."

* * *

Hoorah!

Quick note: The 'what are you, five?' reference is from my other fanfic, Unable to Sleep. It's also XemSai.

R&R is nice :3


End file.
